Satukirja APHetalia
by Whooppee
Summary: Erillaisia one shotteja ja muuta sellasta. Tarkemmat parit ja varotukset luvun alussa. 1.Tulppaaneja, muistoja ja sumua 2.Oiseauen valtakunta 3.Yö museolla Jääkarhupojan kanssa.
1. Tulppaaneja, muistoja ja sumua

**Tulppaaneja, muistoja ja sumua.**

Parit: NedCan, CanBelg (ystävinä) ja vihjaus PruCan

Varotukset: Laadutonta kauhua

* * *

Matthew hymyili Larsille iloisesti, melkein-jo-miesten puhuessa erillaisista asioista.

Matthew oli muuttanut seudulle pari vuotta sitten ja siitä lähtien oli tuntenut Larsin, erinäisen tapahtuman seurauksena.

_Matthew käveli epävarmasti metsässä, yrittäen tunnistaa jotain tuttua. Mutta poika ei onnistunut siinä, olihan hän vastikään muuttanut seudulle. _

_Matthew oli lähtenyt kodinsa pihasta tutkimaan lähimetsää, uskoen löytävänsä takaisin. Mutta hän ei todellakaan löytänyt. Blondi puristi silmänsä kiinni ja toivoi olevansa kotona, muttei se tietenkään auttanut häntä. _

_Päinvastoin, poika astui ajatuksissaan eteenpäin, eikä tajunnut mäkeä edessään, ennen kuin oli jo kierimässä sitä alas. _

_Mäki oli kivinen, jonka takia Matthew tunsi pienien haavojen ilmestyvän paljaisiin käsivarsiinsa ja jalkoihin. Blondi oli kuitenkin tajunnut peittää kasvonsa._

_Mäen juurella Matthew avasi silmänsä, nähden vain metsää. Kun poika yritti nousta ylös, koko kehon lamaannutti vihlova kipu. Matthew painoi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti rauhoittua._

_''Hei poika! Oletko kunnossa?''_

_Matthew räpäytti silmänsä auki, havaiten puiden takana seisovan pitkähkön pystyhiuksisen pojan. Tai teinin, jos tarkkoja ollaan._

_''Lars! Näyttääkö hän muka siltä, että olisi kunnossa?'' Tytön ääni kajahti pojasta sivummalta. 'Lars' pyöräytti silmiään._

_Pian Matthew huomasi jonkun kyykistyvän viereensä. Kyykistyjä oli selvästi aikaisemmin puhunut tyttö, joka katseli Matthewia huolestuneena._

_''Sattuuko paljon?'' Tyttö kysyi ja hymyili lohduttavasti. Matthew nyökkäsi heikosti._

_''Ei hyvä. Olen muuten Bella ja tuo tuolla on Lars'' Bellaksi esittäytynyt sanoi ja viittoi takanaan seisovaan poikaan._

_Esittelyn jälkeen Bella ja Lars olivat saaneet Matthewin kannettua heidän kotiinsa, jonka jälkeen Matthewin vanehmmat olivat ilmestyneet huolissaan pojastaan._

_Sen jälkeen kaikki kolme olivat olleet hyviä ystäviä keskenään._

Matthew vilkaisi seinällä roikkuvaa kelloa ja hätkähti huomattuaan sen näyttävän jo yli yhdeksää.

''Minun pitää lähteä''

Lars nyökkäsi, kammeten itsensä ylös lattialta, jolla oli istunut.

''Muistuta minua, että annan seuraavalla kerralla tulppaaneja sinulle'' Lars vastasi, seuraten Matthewia ovelle.

''Kyllä'' Matthew vastasi ja veti kuluneet tennarinsa jalkaan.

''Ja varokkin, ettet eksy'' Lars muistutti ilkikurinen ääni pilkottaen.

''En, en. Olen jo iso poika'' Matthew vastasi ja virnisti.

''Olen tosissani'' Lars mutisi, saaden Matthewin nyökkäämään vakavasti.

''Hyvä on'' Blondi vastasi ja avasi oven.

''Tänään on kuuton yö'' Lars totesi, aivan kuin ei olisi sitä aiemmin huomannut.

''Niimpäs onkin'' Matthew vastasi ja katseli tummaa taivasta.

''Sumu nousee, sinun on parasta kiirehtiä'' Kolmas ääni liittyi keskusteluun. Puhuja oli Bella, joka vakavista sanoista huolimatta hymyili kissamaisesti.

Tytön takaa kurkisti kolmikon nuorin, Luca, vilauttaen ystävällisen hymyn Matthewille, ennen kuin katosi uudelleen.

Matthew ehti vastata hymyyn lyhyesti, ennen kuin keskittyi Bellaan, joka katseli hänen ohitse ulos kuutonta taivasta.

''Niin onkin'' Matthew hymähti ja kääntyi takaisin ovelle päin.

''Nähdään ylihuomenna!'' Poika huikkasi olkansa yli, viitaten kolmikon yhteiseen työpaikkaan.

''Nähdään!'' Bella vilkutti iloisesti hymyillen, vaikkei voinut estää epäilystä äänessään.

Matthewin mentyä Lars vilkaisi siskoonsa.

''Mitä tapahtuu?'' Pystyhiuksinen kysyi epävarmasti, saaden siskonsa huokaisemaan.

''Jotain pahaa. Sillaista, mitä me emme voi estää'' Bella sanoi surullisesti.

''_Hän _saa sen, mitä haluaa'' Luca lisäsi synkästi, aiheuttaen sisariensa niskahiusten nousun.

''_Hän _tulee takaisin?'' Lars ja Bella kysyivät yhtäaikaa.

''Sumu'' Luca vastasi, kadoten yläkertaan ennen kuin kumpikaan ehtisi kysyä jotain.

Lars katseli hetken nousevaa sumua, ennen kuin kuiskasi anteeksipyynnön ilmaan ja sulki oven.

''Kumpa Gilbert olisi pojalle armollinen'' Kaikki kolme toivoivat hiljaa.

* * *

Matthew katseli nousevaa sumua astellessaan eteenpäin metsätiellä. Hän ei pelännyt sumua, mutta karmiva tunne sai hänet melkein tärisemään.

Sillä hetkellä Matthew tosiaan toivoi, että olisi ottanut Kuma...jotakin mukaansa, vaikka valkoinen karhu inhosikin Larsia ylikaiken.

Puolessa välissä matkaa Matthew tajusi, ettei nähnyt eteensä melkein ollenkaan. Blondi pysähtyi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Vähitellen sumu alkoi pelottamaan Matthewia.

''O-Onko täällä joku?'' Matthew kysyi, vaikkei odottanutkaan vastausta.

Vastausta ei kuulunutkaan.

Hieman helpottuneena Matthew astui eteenpäin, tuntien jäätävän kylmän tuulen puhaltavan päin hänen kasvoja.

Blondi vilkaisi ympärilleen uudelleen, tällä kertaa huomaten liikettä lähellään.

Matthew käntyi katsomaan eteensä ja olisi halunnut huutaa silkasta kauhusta, kun näki edessään erottuvat punaiset silmät.

''Hallo, Birdie''

* * *

**A/N: Pöö. Kuten jotkut tarkkaavaiset huomas varmaan jo, TAF päätyi tauolle, sillä yksinkertaisesti inspiraatio ei riitä. Mutta se ei tarkota, että pääsisitte musta ainakaan eroon :)**

**No, tää alko tämmösellä tylsällä one shotilla, mut muita on tulossa.**

**Ja sitten pääasiaan: Pääasiassa näitä ite kirjottelen, mutta te, lukijat, saatte ehdottaa parituksia ja mahdollisesti tarkempiakin pyyntöjä. Ainuat vaatimukset on ne, et parituksissa ei saa olla GerItaa (Mä en osaa kirjottaa sitä), eikä semexseme-parituksia (Esim. DenSu ja tämmöstä). Muuten teillä on vapaat kädet ehdotusten suhteen.**


	2. Oiseauen valtakunta

**Oiseauen valtakunta 1/?**

**Parit: Eipä oikeastaan~**

**Varoitukset: Ei mun mielestä mitään. Paitsi pari kohtaa ranskaa ja saksaa.**

* * *

Matthew huokaisi kävellessään pitkin Oiseauen kujia. Hän ja Alfred olivat tulleet vakoilemaan, vaikka Matthew olisi pärjännyt yksin paremmin.

Varsinkin nyt, kun Alfred oli paennut ja jättänyt Matthewin yksin. Vain yhden kujalla leijuneen haamun takia.

Matthew kiroili hiljaa ja kääntyi toiselle kujalle.

Matka kuitenkin loppui lyhyeen, kun hän törmäsi johonkin.

Vaalea kaapu heilahti ja hetken Matthew uskoi kaatuvansa, kunnes hän tunsi käteensä tartuttavan ja pian hän oli uudelleen toisen rintaa vasten.

''Hei poika, kannattaisi olla varovaisempi vakoillessa'' Mies puhui leikkisä sävy äänessä, joka suorastaan järkytti Matthewia.

''Kuka... Miten?'' Poika mutisi, ymmärtämättä kunnolla.

''Oiseaun valtakunnan kuingas Gilbert palveluksessanne, herra...?'' Mies, Gilbert vastasi. Matthew tuijotti miestä ja tämän punaisia silmiä.

''Williams. Matthew Williams'' Matthew vastasi ja siirsi katseensa pois kuninkaan kasvoista, tarkkailemaan kivistä kujaa.

''Siinä tapauksessa tulet mukaani, Herra Matthew E. Williams-Bonnefoy'' Gilbert totesi ja virnisti Matthewin pöllähtäneen ilmeen takia.

Poika ei ehtinyt edes vastata, kun kuningas veti häntä kohti vanhanaikaista linnaa keskellä metsää.

Matthew oli lievästi esittäen järkyttynyt.

* * *

''Alfred! Mitä pahusta sinä täällä teet?'' Ärtynyt maagi huusi kasvot hennosti punoittaen. Alfred hyppäsi pari metriä ja kääntyi katsomaan huutajaa: Arthur Kirklandia, Lilyen ykkösmaagia.

''Tu-Tulin takaisin?'', Alfred vastasi epäillen ja kohotti kulmiaan. Hänenhän piti mennä vakoilemaan Oiseauja Mattien kanssa,''Voi paska!''

''Häh?''

''Mattie! Iggy, Mattie jäi sinne!'' Alfred huusi, heiluttaen käsiään villisti.

''Kuka 'Mattie'?'', Arthur kyseenalaisti, ''Ja nimeni on Arthur, ei Iggy!''

''Matthew! Francisin siskonpoika! Voi... Francis tappaa minut, kun saa kuulla tästä'' Alfred alkoi hätääntyä kunnolla.

''Matt... Matthew! Miten sinä idiootti saatoit unohtaa hänet?'' Arthur huusi vihaisemmin kuin aikaisemmin, etsien loitsukirjastaan paikannusloitsua.

Alfred pyllähti katukivityksen reunalle ja painoi päänsä polviinsa ja kiroili raskaasti. Hän tunsi itsensä täydelliseksi idiootiksi.

Arthur vilkaisi Alfredia huolestuneena, mutta pyyhki miehen mielestään, keskittyen vain loitsuun. Arthur piirsi tielle yksinkertaisen kuvion ja asettui seisomaan sen päälle.

''Dites-moi où il est!''

Arthur tunsi kevyen tuulen ympräillään ja hetken ajan näki kuvan, joka järkytti häntä. Oiseauen kuningas, Gilbert, veti Matthewia perässään.

Keskittymisen herpaantumisen takia loitsu katosi, jättäen Arthurin tuijottamaan eteensä.

Alfred huolestui, kun huomasi Arthurin reaktion. Se ei enteillyt hyvää.

''Tule, Alfred. Mennään puhumaan Francisin kanssa''

Alfred nyökkäsi ja lähti Arthurin perässä kohti Lilyen linnaa.

* * *

Matthew kulki Gilbertin perässä pakollisesti, sillä kuninkaan käsi oli tiukassa otteessa Matthewin ranteen ympärillä.

Hädästään huolimatta Matthew yritti painaa reitin muistiin, vaikka se oli hankalaa, sillä kaikki puut näyttivät samanlaisilta.

''Turha vaiva, puut muottavat muotoa joka yö'' Gilbert hymähti, huomattuaan Matthewin aikeet.

Matthew tuhahti, eikä välittänyt Gilbertistä.

''Eikä sen puoleen, pidän tarkkaa vahtia, ettet pääse ulos'' Gilbert totesi ja hymyili Matthewille varsin ystävällisesti.

Matthewin mielestä hymy oli karmiva.

* * *

Francisin ilme ei ollut iloinen, kun hänelle kerrottiin Matthewin kiinni jäännistä.

Arthur ja Alfred seisoivat Francisin valtaistumen edessä.

Francis painoi päänsä polviinsa ja yritti pysyä rauhallisena. Tehtävä ei ollut helppo. Miehestä tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi pettänyt kuolleen siskonsa.

Hän oli luvannut Jeannelle, että pitäisi Matthewin turvassa. Vaikka hänellä ja Matthewilla oli vain pari vuotta ikäeroa, Francis oli kuin isä Matthewille.

Francis oli pettänyt siskonsa, itsensä ja ennen kaikkea Matthewin.

''Te... Te sanoitte, että Gilbert oli saanut hänet?'' Franics kysyi ja vilkaisi kahta, jotka nyökkäsivät nopeasti.

Francis veti syvään henkeä ja antoi käskyn.

''Selvittäkää, missä he ovat!''

Kaksi maagia, sekä kaikki paikalla olevat soturit hyppäsivät vähintään puoli jalkaa, ennen kuin ryntäsivät ulos salista.

Yksin jäätyään Francis katsoi väsyneenä seinällä olevaa maalausta. Kuvassa oli Jeanne istumassa tuolilla, sylissään parin vuoden ikäinen Matthew.

Franciskin oli kuvassa, nojaamassa vasten tuolia, näyttäen normaalilta kymmenen vuotiaalta.

''Anteeksi, Jeanne''

* * *

Lopulta kaksikko saapui Oiseauen linnan luo. Linna oli tumma ja kulunut, toisin kuin Lilyen siisti palatsi isoine puutarhoine.

''Erillainen maisema, ist es nicht?'' Gilbert kysyi ja virnisti, ties kuinka monennen kerran matkan aikana.

Matthew ei vastannut mitään, yrittäen edelleen pysyä tyynenä.

Gilbertin ja Matthewin päästyä sisään, Gilbert ohjasi Matthewin melkein tyhjään huoneeseen. Huoneessa oli vain sänky, pöytä, pari tuolia ja kattolamppu.

''Parempaa majoituspaikkaa ei valitettavasti ole tarjolla'', Gilbert sanoi, ''Ennen kuin olet oppinut talon tavoille''

Matthew ei edes halunnut tietää, mitä viimeinen toteamus tarkoitti.

Pian Gilbert oli poistunut huoneesta, käskien paria vartiaa vahtimaan ovea.

Matthew tuijotti hetken huoneen seiniä, ennen kuin istahti sängylle. Peitto ja tyyny, eikä patjakaan vaikuttanut kovinkaan kovalle.

Mikään ei vastannut tarinoita, joita Matthew oli kuullut aikoja sitten: Julmasta kidutuksesta ja kylmistä vankityrmistä.

Hetken istuttuaan Matthew painoi kasvonsa tyynyyn ja antoi kyynelien valua. Kaikki paniikki pyrki ulos yhtä aikaa kyyneleiden muodossa.

* * *

**A/N: Toivottavasti ootte tyytyväisiä :D Alkuperäisesti tässä välissä olis pitäny olla mun veljen kirjottama os, mut se imbécile unohti koneensa kotiin, ku lähti Kanadaan, joten kirjotin tämmösen jostain vanhasta ajatuskaavasta. Oikeasti oli tarkotus kirjottaa koko juoni yhteen vetoon, mut se ois vieny *Laskee jotain* Tän mitta oli kun kirjotusohjelmassa 5, eli noin 32? En oo varma, mut seuraava luku ei tuu olemaan tätä juonta~ Ja käännöksiä en jaksa alkaa vetämään tähän, mut ihan pohjana: Oiseau on ranskaa ja tarkottaa lintua. Ja lily on lilja (Hitsin sherlock). **

**Ja järkyttävä uutinen: Seuraavaa lukue ette saa, ellei oo kommenttia :) Ihan pelkkä ''.'' riittää, mut kaikki kysymykset ja haukut on sallittuja~**


	3. Yö museolla Jääkarhupojan kanssa

**Satukirja Hetalia (3)**

**Yö museolla Jääkarhupojan kanssa**

**Parit: Ei oo.**

**Varoitukset: Lapsi!Matthew ja eläviä vahanukkeja.**

* * *

Museon aukioloaika päättyi, valot sammutettiin, ovet suljettiin – mutta museon aulassa istui silti joku.

Gilbert, museon uusi yövartija.

Nuori mies oli pestautunut ensimmäiseen vapaaseen, mutta hyväpalkkaiseen työhön, joka sattui olemaan museon yövartijan työ.

Idea oli aluksi hyvä, kunnes hänen ystävänsä, Francis, oli maininnut edellisen yövartijan kohtalon: mielisairaala.

Epäilykset nousivat pintaan, minkä takia Gilbert selvitti lisää museon entisistä työntekijöistä. Kaikkien kohdalla oli sama kohtalo.

* * *

Mies nousi kyllästyneenä tuolista ja lähti kävelemään ympäri museota, ihaillen samalla kaikkia museon esineitä.

Nukkepuolelle päädyttyään Gilbert veti henkeä ja kohtasi vitriinien sisällä olevat aidon näköiset nuket.

Kaikki nuket olivat aidohkoja ja tuntuivat tuijottavan häntä erivärisin ja -kokoisin silmin.

Ne kaikki olivat kammottavia.

Gilbert kaivoi kännykkänsä taskustaan, mutta käytävällä soimaan lakanut kello ilmoitti kellon olevan kaksitoista.

Mutta jokin ei täsmännyt, museolla ei ollut kelloa, joka soisi.

Mies kääntyi takaisin ovelle päin, selvästi valmiina selvittämään äänen alkuperän, mutta pysähtyi yhtäkkiä: käytävä oli täynnä eläviä vahanukkeja.

''Mitä...!'' Gilbert huusi, mutta tajusi sen pian virheeksi, sillä nuket kääntyivät häntä kohti.

''Onko tuo?'' ''Kyllä se on.'' Nuket puhuivat päällekkäin lähestyessään Gilbertiä.

Yövahti ei kuitenkaan pystynyt liikkumaan, ilmeisesti silkasta kauhusta.

Nuket tarrasivat kiinni miehen käsivarsista ja vetivät tätä perässä, esitellen paikkoja, kertoen omia historioitaan tai vain yksinkertaisesti kysellen ja puhuen miehelle kaikkea.

* * *

Gilbertä oli kiskottu ympäri museota ja mies uskoi tietävänsä ainakin kymmenen eri maan historian jokaista pölyhiukkasta myöten.

Nuket olivat nyt kuitenkin jättäneet hänet rauhaan, ja nyt hän nojasi syrjäisen huoneen seinään, suunnitellen huomista lopputilin ottamista.

''Hei, oletko kunnossa?'' Kysymyksen esittänyt ääni oli arka ja hiljainen, mutta se sopi Gilbertille hyvin.

''Olen kai'', Gilbert vastasi ja vilkaisi puhujan suuntaan.

Puhuja oli selvästi paljon Gilbertiä nuorempi blondi, jonka kirkkaanvioletit silmät olivat lukitsevat.

Pojan sylissä oli pieni jääkarhunpentu.

Paksu karvatakki ja karhu saivat pojan näyttämään suloiselta.

''Ajattelin vain kysyä, sillä näytät niin kalpealta ja silmäsi verestävät'', poika vastasi ja hymyili herttaisesti.

''Mit...? Olen luonnostaan kalpea ja silmäni ovat täysin kunnossa!'' Gilbert ärtyi nopeasti.

''A...anteeksi!'' poika vinkaisi ja painoi päänsä karhun turkkiin, olkapäät vapisten.

Gilbert hätkähti pojan reaktiota, torui itseään sisäisesti ja ryntäsi lohduttamaan poikaa.

''Um... Ei mitään hätää, en tarkoittanut pahalla'', Gilbert mutisi ja yritti lohduttaa poikaa, vaikka olikin huono siinä.

Lopulta poika lopetti itkemisen ja nosti päänsä, paljastaen entistäkin kirkkaammat silmät.

Kumpikaan ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, ennen kuin kello kajautti soittonsa jälleen, ilmaisten kellon olevan jo seitsemän.

Poika alkoi hiljalleen haihtua, mutta ennen katoamistaan vilautti iloisen hymyn Gilbertille.

Sitten hän oli poissa.

* * *

Gilbert ymmärsi kellon olevan seitsemän vasta silloin, kun museon takaovi avattiin ja aamuväki saapui valmistelemaan museon avaamista.

Gilbert lähti huoneesta ja matkalla tervethi toista työntekijää, joka katsoi häntä kuin hullua.

Vaatteet vaihdettuaan Gilbert poikkesi vielä nukkeosastolle palauttamassa iloisen hymyn poikanukelle, joka istui perheensä parissa, pieni jääkarhu sylissä.

_Ehkä hän ei kumminkaan ottaisi lopputiliä._

* * *

**A/N: Ei onnistunut, oli pakko julkasta tämä, vaikka se edellisen luvun uhkaus on vielä voimassa.. Oikeasti tää oli koulutehtävä, josta sain 9-. Ja opettaja pilas tän tarinan. Meni kaikki into sillä tasapaksu ääni, Hilbert ja 'anshis u.u Ja sen mukaan Mattiella oli karvalakki... (Mäki sua ope!)**

**Ja nyt niitä kommentteja, kiitos :)**


End file.
